


Succession of the witches

by meteoropera



Category: Valkyrie Profile Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, Modern Era, Multi, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one who is supposed to be there, isn't there. The one who isn't supposed to be here, is here.<br/>A young woman stumbles into our world on a one way ticket from Asgard.<br/>Just what is she hoping to achieve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The weight of her body felt extremely heavy despite the fact that she was inhumanely skinny unlike the woman clad in green in her hazy dreams.

 

 _Who is she….?_ She questioned her own mind quietly, unable to put a name to the foggy image of the blonde haired woman she had encountered in her nightmarish slumber.

 

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and stood up. The importance of that woman's identity couldn't match up to the importance of what happened to her and where she is at now. Shakily, she stood up, ignoring a sharp pain at the back of her head. Running a gloved hand through her thick auburn brown hair, she wasn't too surprised when she felt a warm, thick liquid seep through the fine silk fabric. It was a miracle that she could even keep herself conscious.

 

Giddily, she staggered towards the clearing and was immediately immersed in a stream of people from the 21st century.

 

People generally avoided her, whispering and pointing at her as if she was a freak show. She couldn't blame them. She was dressed in a body hugging brown dress with weird intricate designs. Matching brown boots and brown gloves completed her outfit. Her elbow length auburn brown hair was messily strewn about and pieces of torn ribbons were stuck within the thick locks, signifying that her hair had probably came out from its original style it was held in by that unfortunate strip of blue silk.

 

Staggering about not from blood loss but from the fact that her three inch heels weren't made for walking around, she began to gather herself quite a few audiences from the 6pm rush hour crowd of office drones in the otherwise normal American city of New York.

 

"I…..where….am…I?" She managed to whisper to the people crowding around her but her language didn't tally with the ones they were speaking to her in.

 

 _What language was this…?_ It took her a while before she realized that the language they were speaking in was the same as the denizens of Crell Monferaigne.

 

Fear flooded her as another realization hit her. She was in a foreign land. In her memory, someone had once told her about how the world of men had evolved. His face was a hazy image in her mind. She was unable to place a name to his face. A man finally approached her from the other side of the streets. He held his hands up, probably to indicate to her that he was unarmed. A total bullshit since he probably had a gun nestled somewhere within the folds of his trench coat.

 

The men and women in white, there were at least 4 of them, were walking slowly towards her along with this man. With every step forward that they took, she responded by taking two to three steps backwards. At the same time, she made sure that she won't be backed into a corner.

 

No, she wasn't that stupid. This wasn't a drama show where the damsel gets cornered by the cops.

 

 _Cops._ A thought flashed into her head again. _That's what this man is working as._

 

The black haired cop who looked no older then her, began to instruct her on something, probably telling her to stay still.

 

 _Over my dead body will you even get me to stay still._ She thought to herself as she continued to back away.

 

The cop could tell that she's one smart cookie because normally, the average person would already be cornered against the wall by this time but this weirdly dressed young woman wasn't your average run off the mill chick. The crowd around her consisted of curious, puzzled, stupid and smart people. There was a fine line between the stupid and smart people. It wasn't hard to define them. The smart ones would clear the area she was backing towards in a heart beat.

 

No, they're just someone who wanted to witness something out of the ordinary without getting involved in some kind of weird shit.

 

The stupid ones were the ones who attempted to grab her, thinking that they could be some kind of famous front page super hero.

 

Two of them grabbed her arms.

 

Another three lunged towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia Trishta could think of 10 better things to do the moment she set foot in her school campus. It was a beautiful day and instead of spending time outside, having a quiet little picnic in the park with a good book and her favourite soda in hand.

 

But no, she was stuck in the stuffy lecture hall, listening to the cranky old lecturer drill the class about the importance of economic stability. Linda Harvey gave her classmate an odd stare upon hearing a rather strange sound. Alicia gave the auburn haired girl a sheepish smile as she tried to calm her rumbling stomach down. She had skipped breakfast earlier on because she was late for class and her whole entire lunch time was spent in detention.

 

Alicia didn't mind the detention part though. She'd rather spend her detention during school hours than after school hours.

 

"Miss Trishta." The lecturer's voice boomed and judging from his tone, it was quite an angry voice.

 

Alicia snapped out from her thoughts and gave a silly little wave. Suddenly, she felt like a retarded version of Bella Swan from Twilight but Alicia reasoned with herself that Bella Swan would never get herself into strange moments in the middle of class apart from that whole entire lunchtime fiasco from being the new kid in town during the first book and movie. Sadly, Alicia was quite the avid fan of the sparkly vampire series, something her housemates constantly teased her over.

 

"Awww…..she just screwed herself over again." Giselle, class super star and world champion bimbo 'whispered' out loud from the back of the lecture hall.

 

The economics lecturer pointed at the projector screen with his laser pointer. "What kind of goods can tobacco and alcohol be classified under?"

 

"Uh….according to my theory…." Alicia's mind was racing about 30 miles per second. _Think Alicia…think!_

 

Glancing around for help from her classmates (who were busy trying to mouth the answer out to her. It was rather futile for they resemble goldfishes in a home made aquarium, attempting to mouth out Ohms law for physics), Alicia tried to fiddle her sleepy (and hungry) mind for a decent answer.

 

_**Rrrrinnngg!** _

 

 _Saved by the bell!_ Alicia mentally cheered.

 

"I want a 10 paged report on the differences between inferior and superior goods by the end of this week." The lecturer hollered over the noise of zipping pencil cases and laptops shutting down.

 

Alicia stashed her stationary haphazardly into her bag before frantically hightailing out of the lecture hall. The moment she hit the main hallways, exhaustion caved in on her like a twenty pound unyielding weight on her shoulders. She wasn't alone in that aspect. The rest of the students were also sluggishly sauntering towards the vending machine for some cold soda before hunting for their lockers.

 

It was currently 6pm and all Alicia wanted was a hot shower back at her apartment before curling up in front of the playstation 3 with a soda and a sandwich in hand, gaming on _Valkyrie profile: Silmeria._

 

Sauntering up to her locker, she began to fiddle with the locks when her self proclaimed boyfriend literally pranced towards her.

 

"Go away, Zack." Alicia muttered, dumping her textbooks into the locker.

 

"How was class today?" Zack ignored her remark.

 

Alicia decided that he was either deaf or just plain ignorant. Either way, Alicia saluted his extreme dedication and perseverance which could be placed on the same scale as the fictional character by the name of Lezard Valeth.

 

 _Don't insult Lezard!_ Alicia scolded herself. _Lezard is quite an eye candy in the 2_ _nd_ _Valkyrie Profile game. Zack looks like a piece of trash that just got run over by a garbage truck. Plus, Lezard is smart, this guy's really dumb._

 

"A drag but it's not as bad as work I guess." Alicia attempted to keep the conversation civil. "Working in a call center during weekends is utterly frustrating, especially when 99% of the people you call up won't even listen to what you have to say past the word 'hello'."

 

"Ah well…that's life."

 

"I am fully aware of that." Alicia slammed the metal locker doors shut. "Now if you'll please excuse me."

 

Not giving the other teenager a chance to request for yet another pointless dinner date, Alicia dashed out of the school compound and immediately headed for the bus stop nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Her appearance was that of a frail child, no older than the age of 16 but through the skin tight body suit she wore, the detective could see that she possessed basic knowledge of combat judging from her stance and the almost invisible muscles in her arms and legs. Two foolish men from the crowd attempted to 'help' the detective by holding the strange girl in place. They grabbed her gloved arms and held her in a position resembling a crucified person. Three other kids from the spectator seat lunged at her, eager to assist.

 

The detective wasn't too sure if the three hormone raging teenage boys were there to sincerely assist the two men in holding this strange girl down or if they were stealing a chance to cope a feel from her barely developed breasts which was temptingly protruding through the skin tight suit she wore, a clear cry that she wasn't wearing any bra or under shirt of some sort.

 

What he was deadly sure was that if the crowd didn't calm down, there _will_ be casualties and bodies on the dirt pavement.

 

The moment the two men grabbed her arms and held her in place, she began to react in the most alarming manner a girl her age and size could ever react to. She bent her body forward slightly as if positioning her body's center of gravity towards the ground before her. The men held onto her delicate arms tight, confident that a kid like her could never even dream of overpowering their beefy strength.

 

They must've thought that holding her down would be similar to holding their angry wives down back at home. They never did consider the possibilities that it would take more then their current strength to hold down a high ranking _Vanir_.

 

She lifted her hands up slowly and to everyone's horror, the men holding her arms down were being lifted off the ground. The girl on her part looked as if she was merely lifting up a box of match sticks instead of two fully grown HR office personnel.

 

An intense look of concentration was on her face as she scanned the crowd with angry green eyes.

 

Her eyes met Luke's amazed and nearly impressed gaze. In those grass green eyes, the detective could tell that this girl was silently daring everyone to come at her. Her eyes spoke of confidence and her current strength was clearly screaming out to him that this girl wasn't really quite human.

 

She couldn't have been if she had the ability to lift two men up like that.

 

Three teenage boys dashed up to her and the struggling men, who were hanging onto her arms in a futile attempt to lower themselves back to the ground, were suddenly her weapons.

 

She rushed a couple of steps forward and her movements were graced with screams of terror from the crowd. The crowd dispersed like ants tasting pesticide in the air and the detective's left hand reached out for his gun. This strange girl was no ordinary teenage girl.

 

No, ordinary teenage girls don't lift fully grown men like papers. Ordinary teenage girls do not dress in such a strange manner.

 

The girl threw her arms forward and threw the two men holding onto her towards the three teenage boys. The impact was immediate. The three boys tumbled to the ground painfully. The two men who were being thrown like a bunch of stones, laid still on the ground, too shocked to move.

 

 _Either that or their spine had snapped from the impact._ Luke concluded as he ran towards the girl.

 

He was against the shooting of minors but this minor had the capability of a killing machine.

 

The girl took off to the streets. None dared stood in her way and the few who had attempted would be disposed of by several well placed punches. Confusion consumed her head as she took to the streets. She didn't understand the concept behind her ability to survive. The skills she had just demonstrated back when the men attempted to hold her down was a clear sign that she was capable of displaying some very basic fighting moves, stronger then the average human.

 

But at the same time, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her head that 'human' isn't quite the correct term used to describe her.

 

So deep into her thoughts was she that she failed to notice where she was heading to. Officer Luke must've have noticed the danger that lay within her path for she heard him yell.

 

The vehicle swerved sharply to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid collision with the girl.

 

"Her _energy! I cannot sense it-"_

 

" _Is that the best you could do against me? You really are adorable."_

 

She was about to perform evasive maneuvers to avoid colliding against the out of control vehicle when the voices in her head – no, memory – swam to the surface of her thoughts, clouding her judgments.

 

"….My name…." She spoke as the bus threw her body back a few feet against the gasoline covered road.

 

Pain consumed her but she didn't have the strength to cry or scream. She was exhausted.

 

The last thing her green eyes saw was the hazy image of the detective looming over her, his voice was lost to the wailing of the ambulance's sirens.

 

The strange girl shut her eyes and allowed darkness to wash over her.


	4. Chapter 4

18 year old Alicia Trishta  woke up and found herself staring up at the ceiling of a sterile white room.

 

The unfamiliarity of this new environment did the trick of chasing away all remaining traces of sleep. The teenager sat up and found herself adorned in an airy little hospital gown with a dreadful looking IV tube stuck to her left arm.

 

"Oh, you're finally awake." A younger, thickly accented female voice spoke up from beside her.

 

Alicia expected it to be a nurse but instead, she saw a girl who looked no older then her age, seated on the next bed.

 

For a moment, Alicia thought that she was in a correctional facility's ward upon seeing the restrains on the girl's arms and knees. The restrains that were wrapped around her chest and stomach were broken. Alicia wondered if the red haired girl would lunge at her and attempt to choke the life out of her once she was done freeing herself completely. Alicia's mouth opened and was greeted only by a sharp flush of foul smelling oxygen.

"You might want to take that stupid mask off. It's not like you're with a severe breathing problem." The girl was amused.

 

Mutely nodding, Alicia rammed the mask off her.

 

"Where are we?" She asked the red head, inhaling huge gulps of _real_ oxygen. "I mean, are we in a hospital or an asylum?"

 

"Uh, just a minute, let me get this off-" the last of her restrains snapped into pieces.

 

"Whoa…..what's that for?" Alicia was quietly praying for her life, fearing the girl. Her hand was on the button on the bedside. She was ready to page for the nurse.

 

The girl shrugged. "They thought that I was nuts. I can't really blame them anyways." Sensing Alicia's discomfort, she gave her a reassuring look and held her hands up.

 

"Easy now. I'm not going to kill you and I'm definitely not insane. We're in a medical facility it seems and you've been out for a couple of hours, though I don't really see a point in putting you on oxygen. It's not like its going to make you wake up faster. "

 

Memories of the bus ride swam into Alicia's head and an ear splitting migraine kicked into the back of her skull.

 

"Oh yay. We're in a hospital." Alicia remarked dryly. "My parents are so going to have a complete field day over this. Now, if only someone care to explain how in the world did I ended up in here."

 

"What was the last thing you remembered?" A look of uneasiness crossed the red haired girl's chubby features as she listened to Alicia rambling on about the bus she was on.

 

"Taking a bus ride home from school?" Alicia recalled. "And then the bus crashed into some sort of commotion the cops were dealing with in the middle of the busy evening traffic junction. The next thing I knew, I was ...well, here I am." 

 

14 minutes into Alicia's ranting about how dumb the public transportation services were, the girl swung her bare legs over the edge of the bed and hopped off the stiff mattress. Alicia's hands were immediately on the call button.

 

"If you call the nurse, the nurse will bring a doctor in." The girl stated as if Alicia was a rebellious little kindergarten kid.

 

"Obviously!" Alicia replied. "There must be a reason why you were strapped to the bed!"

 

The girl paused, slowly sinking in Alicia's remark. Alicia paused, a finger still hovering over the call button.

 

A smile then slowly appeared across the girl's face.

 

"Oh dear…." The girl laughed. "You must think that they restrained me down because I am insane."

 

A frantic set of nods from Alicia.

 

"I was restrained because I couldn't sit still when they wanted to change my clothes and shove that tube in." The girl pointed out. "Unlike you, who slept through everything while they did strip you down to nothing."

 

"Well it's not like I have any other choice!" Alicia protested, mirroring the girl's equally comical face. "That's what hospitals do best! Strip you off every thing!"

 

"Blasphemy!" The girl literally screeched.

 

"So, where did they put all our real clothes in?" Alicia raided the drawers by her bedside, panic flooding her as she hunted for the pink cardigan, jeans and T-shirt she wore to school that morning.

 

"I don't know." The girl replied. "It was already gone when I woke up. Besides, it's not like you're going to find anything with one hand on that remote control's button."

 

Alicia felt her face heat up at that comment. Reluctantly, she released the remote from her death grip and faced the girl with a sheepish smile.

 

"There, much better." The red head placed a hand on her hip. "Now you have two hands to tear this place apart."

 

"Well…ehehehe…I guess so…" Alicia laughed awkwardly. "My name's Alicia. What's yours?"

 

If Frei showed signs of uneasiness upon being asked that very question, Alicia didn't had the chance to pry further for just then, the door burst open (literally, we daresay) and two girls, roughly around the same age as Alicia, barged in. Behind them, Frei could see a doctor in a white coat accompanied by that detective again. The red haired girl dead panned, not liking the look of this detective and Alicia could tell that these two had some sort of unpleasant dealings when she was out in the land of milk and honey.

 

"Oh my gosh Alicia!" The skinny, tanned skinned girl grabbed Alicia by the shoulders and started shaking her hysterically. "Are you alright!"

 

"Carnelia, if I am sitting here, talking to you, I'm obviously alive!"

 

The other girl had short, spiky hair and wore a simple band T-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket protecting her from the cold. This girl was slightly calmer (and far quieter then the first) but Frei could see that in her eyes, she was worried.

 

Frei immediately assumed that these two girls were Alicia's friends of some sort.

 

"Ah, just the girl I need to speak with." The detective gave Frei a look from head to toe. "After you're dressed."

 

"What is there to talk about?" Frei crossed her arms, annoyed. "And you forgot that my clothes got ripped from that stupid incident."

 

The detective sighed wearily, tired of dealing with this weird teenager. "We just need to file a report and then contact your family-"

 

"My family's right beside you, officer." Frei snapped.

 

Alicia stared and looked beside her instinctively. Her two room mates copied her glance but found nothing more then the doctor and the white washed walls reeking of antiseptic.

 

The detective looked rather confused as well but then pieced two and two together.

 

"These are your family members?" He pointed to Alicia's group.

 

Before either of the girls could protest, the red head cracked a devious smile. "Yes. They are."

 

**xXx**

He was falling rapidly.

 

How long will the journey to Helheim take him….?

 

Further and further away, the youth plunged. He recalled screaming in rage and fright when he started his merciless descend from Midgard.

 

"Nifleheim's frost shall cool your anger all the same." A chorus of voices rang out from the depths of his mind.

 

A memory.

 

_This was it._

 

This was the end of everything.

 

He had taken many innocent lives with his own hands. There was no salvation left for him.

 

… _.This._

 

This was the only salvation left.

 

The only path.

 

_If only I knew…._

 

A sharp pain at the back of his head – and then –

 

 _He_ saw and thought no more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight, you hit your head during a cosplay convention and ended up with a massive amnesia?" The detective was puzzled.

 

"Correction!" The brown haired girl leaned back against her seat with her arms crossed, armed with a lie she had already cooked up. "I was in a cosplay _photoshoot._ "

 

"Well, for someone who has a massive amnesia, she sure as hell can elaborate the difference between a cosplay photoshoot and a cosplay con…." Carnelia muttered sarcastically.

 

"That's because I'm awesome and you're not, sis!" The girl snapped.

 

The detective had no idea what in the world to make of this situation. The girl was feisty and utterly strange. The teenager was currently clad in a simple pink tank top, jeans and a pair of canvas sneakers. Her attire was completely normal but there was still something strange around her. The detective couldn't place a finger on what was off about the youngster before him.

 

Furthermore, he couldn't let the girl off the hook that easily. She literally caused a huge delay in the evening rush hour traffic with her stunt. Plus, he had never ever come across a 14 year old who could easily lift 2 fully grown men without any problems at all.

 

"Look, there is obviously no other information I can provide you with," the teenager was getting extremely impatient (not to mention, her voice was loud and almost annoying). "My blood tests came out clean and my parents are away on an important trip and I want to go home!"

 

The detective winched as the girl's voice grew shriller with every passing second. Every question fired at her was met with the same result. They've been stuck there in the station for the whole entire night and it was nearing daybreak now.

 

Her two _sisters_ (who looked nothing like her) seem extremely exhausted. Carnelia looked extremely cranky to boot. She had her make up set taken away but her curly hair was in a mess. Without even a simple comb or a compact powder to pamper her skin, the pretty teenager was prone to snapping or making sarcastic comments here and there. Alicia on the other hand, was quiet and much more tolerant but she had no useful information to offer other than the fact that the young teenager; Fann, as she was called, was her long lost half sister who got thrown to some random nameless orphanage.

 

The third teenager, Diana Evans, was a random, innocent best friend of the so called sisters, who was currently sharing the same rented apartment. Having no connections with the incidents or relation with the three sisters, the detective decided to get one of his colleagues to send her home at dinnertime.

 

The detective released an equally exhausted sigh. Fann was hyperactive and he wondered where in the world she even obtained such energy without food or water (she had turned down every meal offer, donating her meal portions to her two 'sisters'). His colleagues had tested her for drugs but the results came out negative (after an hour or two of loud protests over the idea of having to collect her waste in a plastic cup).

 

"Fine." The detective finally said after a long, pregnant pause.

 

"Fine?" Fann echoed.

 

"Fine!" Carnelia cracked her knuckles. "I want to go home!"

 

"….My attendance is going to suffer…." Alicia groaned. "I've already missed two weeks worth of classes due to my drunken hangover!"

 

"I want to go home!" Fann whined. "I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home!"

 

The detective felt like his sanity was going to sky rocket down to hell. If it's even possible for a piece of one's sanity to sky rocket down that far (for in theory, when things sky rocket out of no where, said object usually travels towards the highest point of heavens).

 

"You may leave." The detective was tempted to add 'your voice is utterly annoying,' at Fann but decided that it was purely unprofessional for a kickass detective like him to do so. Plus, it might result in a huge pay cut should the teenager decide to file a report just to spite him and his supply of good karma was already dwindling down.

 

"Finally!" Fann jumped out of her seat like a bunny high on crack.

 

"I'll send you kids home." The detective offered, glad that Fann's two sisters aren't as cracked up or annoying.

 

Part of him was glad that he would finally get his bachelor's bottom back to his rented apartment to snooze for the whole entire day before returning back to the station at 8pm for night duty again.

 

"I want my make up back, _officer._ " Carnelia snapped. "I nearly busted my back, working 12 damn hours a day during summer just to afford those."

 

"Yes, yes, let me just…get my colleague." The detective rubbed at his forehead, feeling an incoming migraine pulse through his cranium. "I'll be at the entrance of the station."

 

**xXx**

 

The car ride was thankfully uneventful. Fann's two sisters had fallen asleep at the backseat and Fann was at the front seat, staring out of the window like a very curious toddler.

 

"Everything looks different when the city's not engulfed with the rush hour crowd, eh?" The detective tried to make a small conversation with her.

 

"It's beautiful." Fann's big blue eyes were intense. She was drinking the concepts of New York City with the mindset of a tourist.

 

The detective wasn't fooled. Fann was obviously not a local. During the previous night's round of questioning, Fann didn't even know where was the nearest 7-11 allocated at or what Chinese food even was.

 

"Isn't it?" The detective decided to play along for now.

 

Fann glanced at him, _scrutinizing_ him. "It is, sir."

 

"Landon." The detective offered. "Landon Robertson."

 

Fann nodded. Thankfully, Carnelia stifled a yawn from the backseat, stretching her tanned arms out and hitting Alicia forehead in process.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Opps…!"

 

Alicia rubbed at her sore forehead before sitting up. "Just pull over at that green signboard there, that's our apartment."

 

Landon proceeded to drop the girls off at the designated place.

 

"Thank you so much, officer." Alicia was the last one to get out of the car.

 

"Landon Robertson," Landon corrected. "I told your sister what's my name but you were probably asleep at the backseat with Carnelia."

 

"Sorry, it's been a long night." Alicia scratched the back of her head nervously.

 

Diana Evans poked her head out of the 2nd storey window, obviously having skipped class and work for the day to wait for the three sisters' return.

 

"Oy! Hurry up!" Carnelia yelled. "I want a shower badly!"

 

"Go on." Landon tiredly urged.

 

Alicia dashed to the elevator together with her two other bizarre sisters. The moment the elevator doors shut, Landon grabbed his cellphone and speed dialed a number.

 

"Chancelor." A crisp, professional tone greeted Landon from the other end of the line.

 

"Chancelor, this is Robertson." Landon acknowledged. "I need a small favor from one of your brothers over at the Newark headquarters."

 

**xXx**

 

"I'm telling you Zack, I'm not effing _interested_ in your gawd damn dinner date!" Alicia yelled into the receiver.

 

Diana had MTV's latest hits playing on a high volume at the living room TV while she blew dry her wine red hair and Fann was mesmerized by almost everything in the entire apartment. Carnelia was taking forever in the shower and Alicia was trying to juggle a conversation between a moronic lovesick boy and Carnelia who using up all the hot water for the day.

 

At the same time, Fann was haphazardly pressing every random button in sight.

 

"That's the microwave!" Alicia flailed.

 

"What? You want me to date you in your microwave with Rihanna?" Zack was puzzled.

 

"Look, I'd rather do it with the microwave than date you!" Alicia literally screamed into the phone. "Now leave me alone or I'm going to report you to the cops!"

 

Slamming the phone back into its cradle, Alicia grabbed Fann's arm, dragged the girl into the living room and threw her down onto the couch. She then proceeded to switch the television off and shut the hot water from the shower, resulting in Carnelia shrieking from the cold water surprise.

 

Diana shut her hairdryer off, turning around to face the annoyed but tired looking woman.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Diana was tempted to chuck the hairdryer at Alicia's head.

 

"Yeh, what the hell is going on!" Carnelia demanded. She had a white bathrobe draped over her damp form. "I was showering for crying out loud!"

 

Alicia took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to Fann. "What the hell is going on? Let me tell you what the hell is going on."

 

Alicia was never the one to explode into fits of hysterical anger or rant. Among the three apartment mates, she was the calmest and most forgiving soul.

 

"First, Carnelia was taking a shower and using up the whole entire hot water supply." Alicia was trying extremely hard to maintain a sense of order within the household at that very moment. "Secondly, I couldn't hear a damn thing over all the noise. Thirdly, we need to talk."

 

Alicia's eyes were on Fann at that very instant. The effect was immediate. Everyone's eyes were soon on her.

 

"Uh….Hi?" Fann offered weakly.

 

"Out with it. I know your name is not Fann." Carnelia was not that patient. "Fann ….sounds …."

 

"Chinese?" Diana offered. "She doesn't even sound Chinese."

 

"What's Chinese?" Fann blinked. "And yes, my name is not Fann. It was simply a random name I came up with on the spur of the moment."

 

Alicia could hear the warning bells going off at the back of her mind. This girl was nothing but trouble.


End file.
